The Alice Hunters
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Natsume is an Alice hunter. Mikan is an Alice. What happens when the two meet? Does he fall for her and choose her over his job? or choose his job over her?
1. The Mission

There are many mysterious things in the world. We might just come across one of these mysterious things. It may be a paranormal creature such as a Vampire, A Werewolf, A Ghost or people with weird powers. The weird powers are listed under the 'Alice' category. An Alice is an odd thing. You may be born with one and not know it. You may have an alice that gives or takes your life. All Alice bearers are unique. They look normal and if you saw them walking down the street one day, you would not know they were Alice bearers. Just because you don't know an Alice bearer or a vampire or anything else like that doesn't mean they don't exist. I, too, am an Alice bearer. I have the 'Fire Alice' while my partner, Unisia, Has several alices. Her first and main Alice is the 'Alice Of Ice'. Her second, the 'Fire Alice' and her third is the 'Mind Reading Alice'.

I am Natsume Hyuuga. I work for the A.H.J. (The Alice Hunters Of Japan) with my mother, father and dear sister, Unisia. myreal sister, Aoi, died of hunger when they were abandoned by their family. I soon met Unisia,who is two years younger than the 16-year-old boy, and treated her like my little sister. Right now I am walking right beside her in a big 14 story office building to meet my parents in my uncles huge office (My uncle, Roel, owns A.H.J.) and be given our first mission.

"I'm so nervous! Our first mission ever! Oh my gosh! Aren't you Nate-chan? (Note: It isn't pronounced Nayt it's pronounced Naht-eh) I mean, It's so exciting! And-" I finally decided to not listen. She's too loud and VERY annoying. I love her either way but she's so... talkative. Then again it might be because she doesn't have any friends. We've been homeschooled all our lives and aren't allowed to go outside unless it's to the A.H.J.

As we arrived our pictures were taken from several angles and I pressed a button on the while. It scanned my finger then needed to hear my name. Voice verafication I assume. "Natsume Hyuuga. Rank number 10." Our high ranks give us privelages. Only ranks 20 and up can see the headmaster. Ranks lower than 20 can do hardly anything. Unisia said the her name and rank into the machine also. She is ranked 11. The two large steel doors beside the machine opened swiftly and I heard my uncle greet us. "Hello Natsume and Unisia." The fat man said. He was sitting in a red leather chair and was wearing a gray suit that barely fit him. "Uncle." I replied. I walked over to the seat opposite of where my parents were sitting and sat down. Unisia sat there quietly, obviously nervous. "Well, Here's your mission." He got up and walked over to us. I'm shocked he could even stand without falling through the floor. the envelopes in his hand were very big. "That's because they have information on the school you'll be going to, the people around you and the Alice types. They also tell you who you need to kill." Uncle Roel replied as if reading my mind. I took the envelope from him and set it on my lap. "It is important you do not fail this mission. If you turn on us, we will kill you. If you fail, we will kill you and if you gain friends, you're dead." Hearing this, Unisia gulped and began shaking. Being the person she is it will probably be hard not making and friends "Yes sir!" Unisia smiled. She sucks at faking. You can tell because there's obvious fear in her eyes.

"You two are dismissed." And with that, we walked out of the room and back to our rooms. "Goodnight, Unisia-Chan." "Goodnight Oniichan!" Unisia happily skipped to her room and I unlocked the door to mine. When I entered my dog, Momo, jumped on me. I caught the little Yorkie as she began licking my hands. "Hello Momo." I greeted her, smiling. Then I went to my bed and plopped down. I began opening the envelope and looked through everything. When I began looking through the final thing which, shockingly enough, was the information on the students, I came across a picture of a female with beautiful brown eyes and brunette hair.

I slowly read through her information, as if it would disappear if I didn't read it thoroughly.

**Name: Mikan Sakura**

**Age: 16**

**Alice(s): Nullification, Steal and Insert**

**Description: She's a happy girl who loves everyone and thing. She's about 5"6' and has a boyfriend named ** _**Keroulen Parfel.**_** She is a 3 star student and can be very loud.**

Oi... Loud? Seriously? Why her dangit! Well. I can't fall in love with anyone without getting killed so... good ridance.

The thought of Mikan kept running through my mind. I finally fell asleep with Momo on my stomache. (Momo purrs for some odd reason.)

I bet the 'Momo purrs for some odd reason' comment killed the mood haha. Anywho did you like it? Review, Favorite and comment please :)


	2. Alice Academy

The Alice Hunters Chapter 2: The Alice Academy

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents.

_The thought of Mikan kept running through my mind. I finally fell asleep with Momo on my stomache. (Momo purrs for some odd reason.)_

**Normal POV**

_"Natsume-chan... It hurts! Help me!" Aoi screamed at the top of her lungs. The knife bearer kept twisting the knife over and over again. He grinned evilly at the girls screams._

_"Aoi!" Natsume cried. He watched sadly as she was pushed off a building. _

_"AOI!" He screamed so loud. "No. NO!" Tears made their way down his face. _

_The man restraining him from going after her had a Nullification alice so he could not hurt him. "Why?" Natsume fell onto his knees and put his face in his hands. _

_"Now it's your turn kid." A fat man smirked but Natsume elbowed the Nullification man and attacked the fat man with all he had. He was then cut. He was cut right across his chest._

_"Aoi..."_

Natsume's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. Momo fell onto his lap and began licking Natsume's hands in a comforting manner. "Dangit Aoi... You brought back memmories I was trying to forget..." His hair was sweaty and making him hot. He brushed a hand through it and looked at the time. It was 2:39 A.M. Natsume just sat there. He was scared that if he went back to sleep, more memmories would come to him. You see, Aoi didn't die of hunger. She was murdered. She was only 7. He was 8. They were being stupid and decided to walk to the top of a building so we could count the stars. We should've remembered what we read in the paper. We should have stayed in our house (Which was, sadly enough, a storage put 3 blankets down on the floor and hid some snacks then called it their home.).

Natsume lost his train of thought when his alarm clock went off. The time was 5:00 A.M. He had been thinking for quite some time now! "Hnn." grumbled Natsume as he got up and went to pack his bags. He put in some pants, shirts, socks and shoes, and one of the blankets he put on the ground in the storage room. It was Aois. He kept it and looked at it whenever he felt sad. He felt as if Aoi was with him when he did that.

Natsume grabbed Momo and put her in a carrier thing. His phone was with Unisia because she always remembered to pack important stuff which he always forgot. "Unisia!" Natsume knocked on the door to her room. "We have to go to the train station like... NOW." Unisia opened the door and fell over. I caught her right before she hit the ground. "Baka. Get better balance." He helped her back on her feet and patted her head. She blinked and smiled when he did. "Let's go, onii-chan!" Unisia cheerfully walked over to the entrance doors.

A limousine awaited the two and they both entered it, slowly. When they finally arrived at the train station they got out and entered the train. It took 2 hours to get to where they were going. Unisia fell asleep and Natsume stared out the window.

"Oi, Unisia!" The train slowly stopped and Natsume tapped Unisia's head. "What?" She grumbled. "We are here." Her eyes snapped open and she crawled acros Natsume to look out the window. "Wow! It's so big! Do you-" Natsume ignored her. Again. The two got off the train and gazed at the school. They walked towards the gates and entered. "Hn. How boring." Natsume grumbled as he looked around.

Natsume was wrong. It won't be boring at all. It will be amazing and one of the best years of his life.

Did you like it :)? I did! Mikan will be in the next chapter! No definite fluff though. Natsume doesn't want Unisia to be punished with the death penalty because of him.


	3. Accidents Happen

The Alice Hunters

Ch. 3: Accidents Happen

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents 3

Normal POV

Natsume was shocked at how bad the security here was. He was actually LED to the principals office. Then again there was a HUGE wall that was electric so maybe it wasn't _too_ bad. They should really be aware of their enemies though! If they were smart they would be more protective of everything. Natsume finally arrived at the principals office and was told to sit. He was given a schedule and kicked out. He also got something called a 'partner'. It was Mikan Sakura, a second year in higschool. He looked at his schedule, then at the map and back at the schedule.

"Oi! You there! Blondie!" Natsume called to a Blond boy with blue eyes who was opening his locker. He had a Starbucks coffee in his hand. "Yes?" Replied the blonde haired boy. "Can you tell me where this class is? I'm lost." The emotionless look from the crismon eyed boy made the blue eyed boy sweat drop.

"Sure! Down this hall, first door on your right! You have the same homeroom as me! Care to walk together?"

"Sure. I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"Ruka Nogi." Ruka stuck out his hand and Natsume shook it politely. Ruka sipped some of his coffee.

"Who's your 'Partner'?" Natsume questioned the boy.

"Some girl named Unisia Reyonle. Hotaru was really jealous when she found out." Natsume's eyes widend at his sisters name.

"Unisia is my sister!" Ruka chuckled. "Wow dude. She's hot." Natsume suddenly got a serious look on his face and he looked very pissed. "Don't you even think about it. If you do, at the very least, don't hurt her." Ruka gulped and Natsume sighed. He was very over-protective of his sister after what happened to Aoi.

"If anything bad happened to Unisia, I would hunt the one who did it down." As Natsume and Ruka continued talking a certain brown haired girl was running from someone(atleast that's what it looked like), she was looking over her shoulder. When she looked ahead of her she saw a very handsome boy. He had black hair and crismon eyes. He was very tan. His eyebrows were short and he had an earring. She was an inch away from him when she tried to stop running. Her arms went crazy as she tried to stop herself and she accidently spilt Ruka's coffee on Natsume's textbooks. The brunette landing on top of the boy. Natsume opened his eyes immidiately when he felt her breath on his lips. Her eyes were still closed and she was amazingly beautiful. Their faces were inches apart. The girl opened her eyes and flushed a tomato red. His arms were around her waist and one of her hands laid on his face and the other in his hair. _Where have I seen her before?_ Natsume thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Cried the girl as she got up and began bowing to Ruka and Natsume. "Oi, It's okay! Stop the bowing!" The girl looked at Natsume curiously and grinned happily. "Hai! I'm Mikan Sakura!" She offered her hand. _So much for uncles rule of germs. Never touch another person. Not even if they are dead! Germs are icky. Yeah right haha. _"Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume shook Mikan's hand. He saw her skirt was folded upwards and saw red polka-dotted panties. He smirked and said "Nice, polka dots." It took Mikan a second to figure out what he ment.

10

9

2

1...

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" yelled Mikan as Natsume walked into his classroom.

Oh, this year is gonna be fun.

Review PLZ! Was it good? Bad? Did you like those oreos on the counter that you took even tho they were for your uncle pat? TELL MEH!

Bye :P


	4. First Day On The Job

I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or ANY of its contents. I only own this story.

The Alice Hunters Chapter 4: First day on the job.

"Hello everyone!" Greeted a teacher as he walked into the classroom. "Good morning Sensei!" They greeted. "We have two new students today! Hyuuga, Reyonle, why don't you come in?" And that was my cue. Unisia walked behind me, hiding when she saw the classroom full of people. "Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." I turned around and gently pushed Unisia next to me. "Say your name and that it is nice to meet them." I whispered. All the girls seemed to get mad that I was whispering in my sisters ear, considering the fact that our last names were different. "IAMUNISIAREYONLE!" She said quickly. "Slower." I whispered. "Ah! Gomen, I am Unisia Reyonle! Pleased to meet you all!" She bowed.

"Natsume, Your partner is Mikan Sakura. You will be sitting next to her. Unisia, Your partner is Ruka Nogi." The teacher said. _Mikan... Ahhh so she is my partner. _ "Ey! Pretty boy!" I kept walking. "Hey! I am talking to you!" "If you are reffering to me use my name. I just introduced myself." "Natsume. What a dumb name! I'm Parfel. It's french for 'If you touch my girlfriend I will kill you'" "And you say my name's dumb!" I quickly came back with. I sat down next to Mikan who was still blushing from the 'Polka Dots' thing. "So Mikan, Why are you going out with that jerk?" Natsume whispered. "Because he's one of the few guys who actually care." I stared at her in disbelief. "Him?" I replied. "He's nicer than he looks!" She defended. "Well I am NOT buying it. I could be better for you..." I murmured that last part. "What?" Mikan asked. "Would you two mind flirting after class?" Asked the teacher. Mikan blushed. I sat there, emotionless. " I told you not to flirt with my girl!" "You told me 'If you touch my girlfriend I will kill you.' You never told me I couldn't flirt. Or touch none the less!" I smirked and got up, Walking to Mikan's seat. I put my arms around her and said, "See? You haven't killed me yet!"

Parfel got up and pinned me to the wall. "Not yet I haven't." He said as he raised his hand, getting ready to punch me. "Duck." Unisia whispered. I set his shirt on fire and ducked. His punch went through the wall. I jumped onto the desk beside me and lowered my face to his. "Too. Slow." I smirked and lifted up my head as he was about to punch me again. Parfel ran over to Unisia and pulled out a pocket knife, placing it to her neck. My attitude became serious and I got pissed. "Parfel! Stop it!" Yelled Mikan. The teacher was hiding behind his desk. "Stay out of this, babe." He replied. "Parfel. You have no idea how strong Natsume is. He isn't scared to kill." Unisia whispered. "Yeah? Well, neither am I!" "Uni?" I asked. She nodded and froze his arm, making him tip over because of the weight. "It's amazing what you can do with ice." Unisia's personality changed and she was no longer the innocent girl she was before. She changed into the girl she is before she kills someone. "Now, now, Uni. Don't hurt him to bad. We don't want him to run away with a broken arm, reporting us to the police." I began to singe the tips of his blonde hair. "Don't think you're all that just because you have a girlfriend. In all reality I was just teasing the two of you. You are the one who brought it to a higher level. Uni, He is off the hook thid time but if he touched you again, let me know." I said to her. "Does anyone hear have the erase alice?" I asked. A brown haired boy with purple eyes raised his hand. "Come here." Uni commanded. He nodded and slowly walked towards the two. "Erase everyones memory, including your own. All but one. Don't erase Parfel's. And Sensei, sit down. If you take one more step towards the door Uni won't hesitate to kill you." The teacher stopped and sat down again. The purple eyed boy erased everyones memory of this moment. and school continued on. The girl with the Nullify alice remembered everything though.

Natsume and Unisia went to their dorms, each had a walkie talkie with them so they could talk.

When Natsume got in bed his walkie talkie was on and he could hear Unisia's voice asking iif he was there.  
"Hey Uni."

**"Hi, Niichan"**

"You already for tomorrow?"

**"What's tomorrow?"**

"Tomorrow we are gonna ditch and sneak around."

**"Okay! Sounds Fun!"**

"We aren't supposed to have fun, we are on a mission."

**"You're so boring!"**

"An order is an order."

**"It's a dumb order. I can't believe I can't have any friends! There are also so many worthy guys here!"**

"..."

**"What? You like that Mikan girl and I am not aloud to like ANYONE?"**

"That's different... I don't like her..."

**"Yeah right! Ahh well, just don't let anyone supicious know."**

"Fine, Good night dork."

**"Good night, Natsume-niichan."**

And with that, their first day on the job ended.

I hope you liked that chapter! I know, I haven't updated this story for some long but I was writing another story today so it just seemed fair to update them all :)

Review!


End file.
